The Rain
by UnfortunateSilence
Summary: (contains spoilers) Continued from the end of season one , but Korra doesn't have her bending back yet. Tahno/Korra friendship and romance as it progresses.


**A/N: This is set at the end of season one, with an alternative ending. Korra hasn't gone to the Water Tribe to see Katara yet, so the only bending she has is her air bending. Will update soon. Enjoy! ^-^**

When he first heard the news, he thought he was imagining things. He dismissed it to wishful thinking. He heard bits and pieces of conversation, his heart leaping at every word.

"Did you hear?"

"… Amon… dead."

A group of girls was walking past him, gossiping. He was sitting on the floor beneath a tree in the park, staring at the pond, cursing the water for being unresponsive. He didn't believe it at first, and cursed himself for being so foolish. There was no way the monster could be dead- he was too powerful. But then the girls kept talking.

"He's left Republic City. I think he's dead."

"Don't be daft, Emil. He's _Amon_. It'll take a lot more than a beating from the Avatar to kill him."

"I don't know, I just hope he doesn't come back…"

The conversation faded as the girls drifted away from Tahno, leaving him stunned.

Amon… was he really gone? Had Korra defeated him? His eyes drifted back to the pond in front of him. Sun reflected off its waters, bouncing in the air. Turtleducks and various other animals were enjoying themselves in the cool waters, children were catching frogs. Yet Tahno felt nothing form it; he couldn't feel the essence of the water calling to him. Everything felt lifeless.

But if Amon was gone… then maybe there was hope. A cure could be found. Or maybe Korra already had a cure? Tahno's mind began to race, possibilities spun around him, bringing him to a lightheaded, dizzy state.

Korra. He had to go see Korra.

Tahno lifted himself from the ground, wincing when he felt a pang of hunger. He hardly ate anything anymore. Life had been taken from him, and now that there was no reason to continue living, there was no need to eat much of anything.

He sighed, and his tired feet carried him to the docks, where the ships that went to Air Temple Island docked. He lingered at the edge of the docks, hating the way that the water felt. It was like it wasn't there; it was no longer alive for him. He clenched his fists and stepped forward. Korra. He had to talk to Korra, to see if the rumors were true. Had Amon truly left their lives forever?

He paid the boat-master and boarded a ship to the island. The ride was short in reality, but to Tahno, it took a life time. All around him was water, and it made him feel sick. When the boat finally docked, he got off as fast as he could. He walked to Korra's residence, keeping his head down on the way there. The island was empty and quiet, nothing moving around him except for birds and leaves caught by the wind.

When he finally reached the home of Tenzin plus family, he almost turned around. Why would Korra possibly want to talk to him? He was her ex-enemy, someone she had rivaled. Now he was no one; simply a lost man with no hope. No hope beside the idea of a dead Amon. Tahno straightened his clothes and brushed off the top layer of dust, tugging at his now-limp hair. He hadn't spoken to anyone for at least five days now. Social interaction had become a foreign thought, something that he no longer participated in.

Taking a final breath for confidence, he strode to the front door of the home and hit the heavy knocker against the door. Then he waited. When no one came, he tried again. This time a small girl answered the door, frowning up at him.

"You look sad, mister. Who are you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Tahno swallowed, not used to dealing with small children. "My name is Tahno, and-"

She shook her head. "I've heard them talking about you. They don't like you- you're mean. " She started to close the door, retreating back into their home.

"No, wait. Please. I need to speak with Korra. Is she here?" She reopened the door.

"Yes, she's here. Everyone's here."

"Well… could I talk to her?" Tahno asked, pulling at his fringe.

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow and set her hand on the door.

"Amon took my bending. I need to know… I need to know if what they're saying is true. Is Amon really gone?"

"Well he's not in Republic City anymore, as far as we know. Look, mister. Korra is _really_ not in the mood for talking right now." Tahno bit his lip, then started to turn away. "Wait right here, okay? I'll go see if she will talk to you."

He turned back, a small smile tugging his lips. "Thank you…"

"Ikki. And you're welcome."

"Thank you , Ikki."

She bowed and smiled, then ran back into the house. Tahno leaned against the side of the house, nervously waiting for her return.

So it was true. Amon was gone. But Tahno still couldn't bend. Even knowing that the evil man who had done this to him was out of the city -and possibly dead- did nothing to quell the sadness inside of him. The emptiness that happened without bending was still there, eating away at his soul.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R if you want! Anything is appreciated! :)**


End file.
